CA Storyline
The CA Storyline '''is a complex and detailed account of the ongoing war all over the world of Combat Arms. Please note that these events have no specific timeline. Due to common lack of continuity, some of these events may have happened before, after, or even at the same time as each other. Major Factions The following '''Factions '''are the major military groups involved with individual operations and their storylines. World Federation Organization The World Federation Organization (WFO), formerly known as '''United Alliance Forces (UAF) may be considered to be the fictional "protagonist" force of Combat Arms. They are an international military organization dedicated to stop and prevent terrorism. They contain an elite special forces unit known as the Joint Special Forces (JSF). All UAF personnel have been assigned to ensure the "imminent destruction" of all terrorist or militant efforts. The UAF partakes in various missions to stop terrorist or insurgent activities, and also occasionally clashes with Creed, Warcop, or NEXEMIS. Some notable UAF missions include Operation Desert Thunder and Desert Fox, as well as participating in the assault on NEXEMIS' HQ - and later confronting the attacking NEMEXIS forces in the Battle at City Center. In-game, the UAF is normally, but not always, portrayed by Alpha Team (while "antagonist factions" are represented by the Bravo Team) Third World Union The Third World Union is a international military alliance comprised mainly of third world nations (possibly Eastern European, and Central and East Asian nations). Their military force is known as Creed. They are essentially a rival of the UAF, and the two engaged in several small scale conflicts, which include Creed's attempt to steal FutureShell Technologies' research into anti-gravity and teleportation technology. Creed however does form a shakey alliance with the UAF and WarCorp in the assault on NEMEXIS HQ. WarCorp The War Corporation '('WarCorp) is considered to one of the fictional "antagonistic" force of Combat Arms. They are a worldwide private military military group responsible for providing their mercenary services to morally questionale groups, including insurgents and terrorists. WarCorp however is shown to "do good" on occasion, such as by rooting out the underground Infected infestion in Operation Black Lung, and aiding the UAF in their assault on NEMEXIS HQ. NEMEXIS The NEMEXIS Corporation is a mega-corporation knwon for its arms manfucaturing, as well as the development of illegal weapons, experimental combat enchancement drugs, and advanced combat technology. They are known for having manufactured 70% of the world's weaponsl, and have recently become a common enemy whom UAF, WarCorp, and Creed must team up against. The company also shares most of the responsibility for the Infected outbreak, and the initial release of the Infection. They are also "credited" with the discovery of the first prototype antidote of the same virus, though it is currently unknown if this "antidote" has any effect on the current stage of Infection. So far, only two of NEMEXIS' members, current and former, have made an appearance in-game: Director Mordon, and Hauser, an ex-security consultant (who later joins Creed, and participates in a joint assault against NEMEXIS ). However we know that NEMEXIS is led by Joseph Decker and was formally led by his father Wayne Decker In addition, it is shown that they also hire mercenaries to fight for them (along with the UAF and WarCorp) when the situation requires it. They have their own security group; consisting of genetically-enhanced soldiers or mercenaries armed with the Kriss, MZP-1, M67 fragmentation grenades, and "ceremonial" red and gold Ninjatos. They also posses powerful experimental weapons, including mechs, as well as the D.R.E.A.D and Dreadnought. They once owned LAB 3, and Sector 25. As of the NEMEXIS/Evil Never Dies storyline, they are no longer an antagonist having been annihilated by various factions. Minor Factions Each of these groups fight for their own cause in the ongoing war. Not as prominent as the major four groups, several of these factions are heavily involved in certain storylines. The Sand Hog The Sand Hog are the most prominent militant group in Mogadishu/Mourkedische at this time. Their elite troops are known as the Royal Guard. They broke a treaty with the United Nations, forcing the UAF to intervene. During the events of Desert Thunder, the militants were secretly ordered (by an unknown party) to shoot down a UAF helicopter to search for technology or classified information useful for them, further inciting hostility between the two groups. It has been confirmed that they have not been acting entirely alone, as well-connected people such as the infamous Terrorist "Z" are affiliated with them.. Nexon changed the name of their city Mogadishu to the fictional city of Mourkedische, possibly to avoid legal complications, however there are still inconsistencies in the name (ex. Different in-game texts may refer to it as either Mogadishu or Mourkedische conflictingly). The Infected The Infected are remains of what were once normal living beings. Bio-engineered by NEMEXIS, they are extremely dangerous. There are multiple 'tiers' and types of Infected. The original Infected can be encountered during a Quarantine. The advanced stage can be fought during the events of Black Lung, Cabin Fever, Cabin Fever (iOS), and Dark Sewer (iOS). The Guerrilla Army The Guerrilla Army '''is antagonistic militant group. They were possibly the group encountered prior to Operation: Grave Digger, and were soon forced to lodge at the monastery there. A 'gurreilla group" is also encountered in Costa Recon, attempting to smuggle it's supplies out of the base. After being ousted from their temporary base-of-operations in they retreated to a freeway and a hunt ensued, thus resulting in Operation: Roadkill. In an effort to eliminate them once and for all, the UAF tried to finish them off by initiating a bombing run on a cliffside road. It is currently unknown whether there were any survivors of the group. UAF Double Agents '''The UAF Double Agents are undercover agents who were secretly working for Warcorp. There have been many double-agents throughout the CA Storyline, though the most prominent are those involved during the events of Operation: Overdose. The double-agents were sent as a special UAF reconnaissance squad to Overdose after the battle of LAB 3, and they were ordered to secure any samples of the bio-contaminant. Upon arrival, the double-agents uncovered their plot and viciously attacked the UAF forces sent in afterwards, forcing them to retreat. Battered, but not beaten, the UAF devised a counter-attack and forced them back. Those who survived managed to escape LAB 3 with a sample of the Infection, unknowingly drawing hordes of the Infected with them. While the''' real UAF agents engaged the Infection elsewhere, the double-agents held out at Cabin Fever. Thanks to the help of the freshly-turncoated Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents were ordered to be evacuated. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, it is last known that the agents were engaging the Infected on-board the rescue helicopter. It is currently unknown if any soldiers survived, or if the sample they retrieved is still intact. "China smugglers" The '''China smugglers are the smugglers from Operation: Showdown. Mercenaries were sent in to eliminate them, and the onslaught that followed destroyed the nearby area. There has been known Infected activity within the area, though it is unknown if the forces have encountered each other. "South American rebels" The South American Rebels are the enemies that are encountered during the Wilderness Arc. Apparently, they have ties to the Guerrilla Army, and may go as far as being a branch of their troops. "Kill Creek" insurgents These militants are main antagonists of Kill Creek. That might be another branch of the Guerrilla Army of Roadkill and Grave Digger. "Junk Flea" militants A group spearheaded by a notorious militant leader, Khatin Kerfyef, who resides in Junk Flea. "Bio-chemical terrorists" The terrorists who have been suspected of hiding bio-chemical weapons within Cold Seed and Death Room. A video possibly provides more insight as to what that really is... "Pump jack" terrorists A group of terrorists who have invaded and taken over an oil-pumping station in the Nuvak/Navarre desert. "Vertigo" terrorists These militants are the main antagonists of Vertigo. Utilizing nerve gas, they could be connected to the Southern China smugglers "Dark forest" insurgents This group of militants are encamped within Dark Forest. They have a missile launcher aimed at UAF forces. "Sector 25" Aasailants The unknown antagonists of Sector 25., they assaulted Sector 25 and fought for the antidote. Whether they want the antidote to destroy it, sell it, or keep it is unknown "Dredge" terrorists These enemies are the main antagonists of the map Dredge. They plan to bomb underground, so an entire city above will collapse. Their plan is discovered, however, and their fate is unknown. FutureShell Technologies A company which experiments in the development of cutting-edge technologies including anti-gravity and quantum teleportation technology. Creed desires this technology for themselves and attempts to steal it, forcing the UAF to confront them in FutureShell's Quantum Labs and Lunar Labs. A FutureShell researcher named Micaela is also kidnapped by a terrorist group known as Babaroga in Operation: City of Wings (on the order of FutureShell executives to prevent her from defecting to the Third World Union). Babaroga A terrorist or guerrilla group responsible for kidnapping the FutureShell Technologies researcher Micaela (on behalf of FutureShell executives) to prevent her from defecting to the Third World Union, resulting in Creed units being sent to rescue her in Operation City of Wings. In addition, it is mentioned that Wraith was injured in a skirmish with Babaroga. Babaroga is also mentioned as an antagonist in various Daily Job briefings. Unnamed Armies A set of military groups that are engaging terrorists worldwide. They are involved in almost every map, though they might not be the same Army. These unnamed armies are likely each country's national army, though they could be branches of the UAF. Unnamed Governments A country's active government which has decided to take a role in a certain operation's events. One notable government that makes a cameo is the United States Government. Special Ops. An unspecified group of Special Operations, they may be part of another organization or simply a branch of the UAF Characters This is a list of notable named characters in the game, organized by faction. United Alliance Forces Notable UAF members are: *Sergeant Evans *Master Sergeant Ryan *Kamara *Diamond (base character) Former UAF members are: *Colonel Coleman *Baron *Hana *Zadan *Hauser *Scorpion *Banshee WarCorp Notable WarCorp members are: *Colonel Coleman *Baron *Hana *Mei (as Creed spy) *Deckland *Raven *Viper *Scorpion *Wraith *Banshee *Kamara (as UAF double agent) Third World Union Notable Creed members are: *Hawk *Hauser *Mei *Kamara (as UAF double agent) NEMEXIS Notable NEMEXIS members are: *Wayne Decker *Joseph Decker *Director Mordon Former NEMEXIS members are: *Hauser *William Turner Unspecified allegiance Mercenaries of unspecified allegiance are: *Zadan *Mikhail Zharkov *Max *Captain Souza *Base characters Miscellaneous characters *Bubba Ares - The Emporium *Operator Janine - Daily Job briefings *Micaela - FutureShell technologies *Terrorist "Z" - "Desert Fox terrorists" *Alex Carver - Scorpion Arms Manufacturing *Monica Ruiz - Spiders Guerrilla Group *General Khatin Kerfyf -"Junk Flea" terrorists The Player Many stories each have their share of heroes and villains, and Combat Arms is no different. You,'' the Player, may be considered to be one of the most important characters in Combat Arms.' 'Unique Traits '(of the Player) *Your personality *Your faction *Your skill *Your experience *Your intentions *Your rank *Your age *Your gender It is debated whether or not the Player is the "same character" in each mission (assuming they are playing on the protagonist/Alpha team) having survived every ordeal relatively unscathed, to be able to fight again each time. Or alternatively, whether takes the role of a "different character" in certain missions (ex. in Cabin Fever, assuming it is the players' character who dies or becomes Infected at the end). Map Storylines All the maps in the CA universe correspond to each other; meaning that there is an order of events in which they happened. Some operations predate others, while others are successions to some. '''THERE IS NO ORDER IN WHICH THESE STORYLINES HAVE BEEN ORGANIZED. PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Training grounds New recruits are sent into a UAF training camp to learn the basics of combat. The Junk Flea arc A legendary terrorist, Khatin Kerfyef, seeks asylum. His knowledge of global operations, personnel, long-term strategy and tactics, is imperative to destroying their organization once and for all. The UAF is to infiltrate enemy territory and take out the opposing forces at the Voltier Junkyard. (Fate Unknown) Showdown Reckless gunfights are making the industrial city of Southern China a hell on earth. With the police unable to deal with the chaos, they are forced to hire mercenaries. Intelligence reveals that suspicious vehicles are spotted around an abandoned warehouse of the city outskirts. While investigating the warehouse, the counter-unit falls under the attack of guerrilla forces smuggling fire for the preparation of an insurgence. Use any and all means to eliminate them and protect the city from the riot. (Fate Unknown) Vertigo Terrorists have infiltrated the operation room on the roof of a major finance building so they can disseminate nerve gas through the air circulation system. Upon discovering the plans of the terrorists, military forces have inserted onto the roof of the high rise. Stop the terrorists from detonating their chemical weapon. (Fate Unknown) Brushwood A C-131 cargo plane delivering cargo to stranded allies has crashed in enemy territory due to a possible saboteur on-board. Initiate a search for any survivors, and eliminate any enemy targets in the area. (Fate Unknown) Rattlesnake Where a structure is suspected to be of the enemy's manufacturing facility of military supplies and chemical weapons. It has been discovered in a mountainous region in the jungle. Operation “RattleSnake” is good to go, and the UAF will take down all possible threats and secure the area. (Fate Unknown) The Ruphuria Arc Two Towers There has been a breach in the defensive line of the United Alliance Forces' 5th Corp. The enemy has constructed a nearby comm tower, and its signal jamming device is blocking all attempts to contact the stranded battlefront. The UAF is to eliminate all hostile personnel in the area, and restore communications. The assault failed, and UAF Forces made a hasty retreat to a nearby town where... WaveRider The tiled rooftops of the resort of Rupheria cascade down the hillside, mirroring the fallback position of the United Alliance Forces to regroup and plan another offensive. Satellite recon indicated an immediate counterattack on our position. Hasty preparations are made to ambush the incoming enemy forces from the top of city's buildings… (Fate Unknown) Grave Digger A special Counter-Insurgency unit has been deployed to a small Central European city to eliminate an infamous guerrilla army. The Counter-Insurgency Unit, taking full advantage of modern air, artillery and electronic warfare assets, has cut off the army's supplies and surrounded the area, forcing them to retreat to an old monastery outside the city. Trapped and desperate, the guerrilla army has decided to carry out one, final, full-scale attack. Now, in a building that is intended to keep peace, the battle rages on...and there can only be one winner. (Fate Unknown) Kill Creek A UAF Counter-Insurgency unit has been sent to a bridge where Creed/guerrilla forces have attacked a vital railway supply line. The UAF unit attacks and the battle of a lifetime begins. (Fate Unknown) Pump Jack A surprise attack has captured the Nuzak/Navarre in the Navarre Desert. This is the only fuel station within the 500 mile radius for United Alliance Forces. The UAF is to use any and all means to recapture the fuel outpost from enemy fighters. (Fate Unknown) The Sand Hog arc Fireteam trailer The Fireteam Trailer depicts the capture of the squad leader by the Sand Hog, who the UAF forces are sent in to rescue in Operation Desert Thunder. Desert Thunder Mogadishu/Mourkedische's military, the Sand Hog, is one of the core powers within East Africa/Aphrelia. They are suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The Parliament, however, fearing public scrutiny and opinion, is asking the UAF headquarters for concrete evidence before signing off on the operation. Having no other choice, the UAF headquarters is planning a secret operation in order to get access to key Intel that could be used to prove Sand Hog's involvement in illegal activities. After the successful retrieval of the Intel, and clearing the surrounding city of hostiles, your mission endpoint finds you... Desert Fox UAF forces hunt down the notorious Terrorist "Z" - seeking to capture him alive and extract valuable intel on his illegal weapons dealings. After retreiving the intel, the strike team must destroy the AA artillery and escape via helicopter. (Fate Unknown - it is possible that the Sand Hog mission is a continuation of Desert Fox) Sand Hog A friendly Blackhawk transport chopper has been shot down over a remote desert town by a local warlord and his force. All personnel aboard are presumed to be lost. Now your team must prevent the enemy's recovery of classified tech from the wreckage by reaching the crash site of the downed chopper first. (Fate unknown) Bloodbath Bazaar Eliminate the guerrillas and stop the biochemical terror attack before the festival starts. The Biohazard Arc Cold Seed Military Intelligence has learned that a biochemical weapon may be in development inside an abandoned mine in Oskrov. This may be a derivative of a lethal nerve gas agent, MS-19, stolen from a black ops lab two weeks ago. Recover the agent at all costs, and expect heavy resistance from enemy forces in the area. The first search yielded nothing, but a faint trail was discovered. After an intense search, the trail had ended up... Death Room Where after the raid on the Oskrov biochemical weapons plant turned up empty, classified intelligence was obtained detailing the hidden underground facility in nearby metropolitan Voltir. It is said that massive amounts of state-of-the-art biochemical weapons were moved and are now being stored there. Any leak of these weapons could cause an irreversible biochemical disaster, causing hundreds of thousands of civilian casualties and rendering the city uninhabitable. The strike team was to locate and destroy the weapons at any cost. (Fate Unknown) Dark Forest UAF are sent to deal with terrorists that planing a missile attack. In this twisted swamp, friend and foe alike are a threat. (Fate Unknown) Warhead United Alliance Forces obtained information regarding a high-level, imminent threat. A secretive band of terrorists have acquired a high-yield nuclear device and have hidden it in an abandoned factory. It is believed that they are preparing a drone delivery to an unknown target. The UAF is to locate and secure the nuclear device. Be aware, as enemy forces are on high alert. Eliminate them at all costs. (Fate Unknown) Snow Valley Where a Lockeland U-5 reconnaissance aircraft has discovered a hostile missile base, in a disputed region between borders. The enemy has been preparing the launch of a nuclear warhead at a neighboring nation. Eliminate any enemy forces found within the complex and recover the missile. (Fate Unknown) The EMP Bomb arc Gray Hammer Where the location of the enemy's power plant has been discovered by United Alliance Forces. The lone spy successfully planted an EMP bomb to destroy this new target, but the bomb's detonation cap had malfunctioned due to unknown reasons. Enter the area, initiate manual detonation of the EMP, and neutralize any enemy forces in the area. Once again, the UAF arrived too late, and the enemy had already made off with the EMP. Further searching. along with Central Intelligence tells us that... Power Surge The enemy squad has been tracked to this industrial pumping station. The UAF is to eliminate all hostiles and finally retrieve the EMP bomb... Piazza ...Which didn't went well for the UAF. The enemy forces managed to relocate the bomb in a public square with the UAF on hot pursuit. (Fate Unknown) Dredge Terrorists are plotting to blow up the city by setting up an elaborate system of bombs in the city's sewer system. Just as the terrorists are about to execute their plan, they are discovered and the army is brought in. (Fate Unknown) The Costa Recon Arc Costa Recon The insurgent forces must secure their supply outpost, OP Slaven 152, by either blowing it up or relocating supplies before the imminent government military raid... Roadkill Where, flushed out from their hideout, the guerrilla group attempted to convoy men and supplies to a safer location, but their convoy was an easy target and destroyed by UAF air strikes. Preparing for the worst, a UAF Counter-Insurgency Team has been dispatched to the area to sweep the area for any survivors. (Fate unknown) Death Row Defeat the guerrillas using a decommissioned military prison as a base of operations Hollow Ravine Rockey valleys and weaving roads are ready to offer up a grave to any mercenary who can't keep their footing while under fire. Keep and eye on the hills and thick fog for enemies looking to pick off strangers. The FutureShell Technologies arc Luner Labs Creed has infiltrated FutureShell's lab, seeking to steal their antigravity particle research. UAF must eliminate them and stop them from stealing the valuable research. (Fate unknown) Quantum Labs The UAF must eliminate Creed inflitrators, seeking to escape with FutureShell's quantum teleportation research. (Fate unknown) City of Wings A FutureShell technologies researcher named Micaela has requested amnesty to the Third World Union in exchange for valuable research. However top FutureShell executives have hired a terrorist organization known as Babaroga to kidnapp her - forcing Creed to liberate her from the shanty town where she is held and escort her away via helicopter. (Fate unknown) Oil Rig Stolen government funds are being stored by WarCorp on a decommissioned oil rig. The UAF forces must seize the oil platform and the bounty it contains, and eliminate any remaining WarCorp personnel. (Fate unknown) Neptune An enemy spy has lead his forces directly to our nuclear submarine. We cannot let one of our most valuable weapons fall into their hands. (Fate unknown) Red Canyon Eliminate all Creed forces within the base and gather the intelligence. (Fate unknown) Rural Estate New intel has suggested a terrorist cell has taken a nearby cabin as their supply base. Join the infiltration squad and defeat the terrorists. Destroy any supply stockpiles the enemy forces have amassed. (Fate unkown) Slaughterhouse Enter the port and break up the secret meeting between the crime syndicate and the terrorists. (Fate unknown) The Infected/NEMEXIS Arc Overdose The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample. While engaged The Infected, several agents had defected from the UAF and assaulted the remaining squad. After a three-way engagement (The UAF vs. the Double Agents vs. the Infected), the UAF prevailed. LAB 3 was shut off and "cleansed" of all traces of the Infection, and the remaining Infected were captured and sent for testing. After the initial Quarantine lock-down, NEMEXIS Corp called for additional military backup to manage the Quarantine of LAB 3, while they continued to conduct tests of their newly-developed vaccine on the Infected. Stretched thin by their commitment to the vaccine development, employees at NEMEXIS began to get sloppy. Their negligence proved catastrophic; one of the Infected escaped while it was being transferred to another lab area, allowing the virus to spread quickly outside of Lab 3. Wanting to maintain progress on the vaccine development, the Military responded immediately by seizing as many of the Infected as possible. Unfortunately, victims are sill being infected rapidly, ravaging their surroundings-and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. In an attempt to curb the Infection, the UAF has put all current operations on pause. The military has dispatched a special unit to eliminate the remnants of the virus. In the meantime.. Cabin Fever Previously, the remaining Double Agents who survived had managed to escape LAB 3 with a sample of the Infection; unknowingly drawing hordes of The Infected with them. While the''' real 'UAF agents engaged the Infection across the globe, the Double Agents held out within the confines of Cabin Fever. Thanks to the help of the UAF turncoat, Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents managed to be evacuated in time. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, surviving members began to turn Infected as they were being escorted away via helicopter. (Fate Unknown) Black Lung The Infected have retreated below into a coal mine, while also sealing the fate of civilians who had taken refuge underneath the ground. A specialized bomb-squad has been sent in to seal off the mine and to eliminate any hostiles they encounter. (Fate Unknown) Quarantine Mode Trailer WarCorp agents Scorpion and Viper engage infected inside an unspecified factory (which interestingly resembles the plant in Operation Death Room). The Infected overpower Viper, and the cutscene ends with Scorpion detonating an IED in an atttempt to destroy the remaining infected. The fates of Viper and Scorpion (and whether or not these events are canon) are unknown (Fate Unknown) Short Fuse The military received Intel that led them to believe they were in danger of an anti-government uprising from local insurgents. The insurgents have seized a NEMEXIS research facility in the outskirts of the city. Although uprisings have become fairly common of late, the military has made the destruction of this particular group the highest priority. (Fate Unknown) Sector 25 After the spread of a malicious virus, scientists at the NEMEXIS Research Lab quickly began to develop an antidote. Within six months, they had an antidote prototype ready for a clinical demonstration. However, while waiting for the demonstration, the lab was attacked by unknown forces. Forcing NEMEXIS to eliminate the infiltrators and protect the antidote sample. Ghost Town A sudden outbreak has occurred in a deserted town somewhere in the U.S. While it is still unknown how the virus has reached this urban area, the city has been quarantined and all civilians have been ordered to evacuate, NEMEXIS mercenaries have been sent in to remove any trace of the company's involvement. (Fate unknown) Blood Money Orders have been given to sieze NEMEXIS' military funds stored in the vault of an international bank. However NEMEXIS has learned of this plan, and has sent their own mercenary team to stop the heist and relocate their gold to a secure location. The prologue of Evil Never Dies reveals a successful seizure of NEMEXIS' assets. NEMEXIS HQ After the events of Overdose, Cabin Fever, Black Lung, and Ghost Town, the UAF, Creed WarCorp have decided to take down the corporate giant once and for all. A massive pre-emptive strike has been ordered on the company's very own headquarters. After defeating their secret weapon and retrieving some vital intelligence (though failing to capture the CEO), the combined allied strike team finds evidence of a secret underground laboratory beneath the HQ... NEMEXIS Labs The allied forces inflitrate NEMEXIS' massive laboratory attempting to gain insight into their world threatening research, and capture a key NEMEXIS executive Director Mordon. The allied forces fight their way through NEMEXIS security utilizing high tech prototype weapons, including mechs and the D.R.E.A.D. The team hijacks NEMEXIS' own mechs to fight their way to the center of the lab, where they come face to face with NEMEXIS newest superweapon... (Fate unknown) The Evil Never Dies arc Prologue After the events of NEMEXIS' infected and illegal weapons scandals, NEMEXIS' CEO Wayne Decker was arrested, and it's assets were seized by the UAF and the Third World Union. Wayne's son Joseph succeded him as NEMEXIS new CEO. The superpower nations established a new world order known as the World Federation Organization, and with NEMEXIS no longer fueling international conflicts, a formal end was put to the age of war... for now. The full prolouge to the Evil Never Dies saga can be viewed here. Battle at City Center When NEMEXIS tanks and paratroopers enter the city of New Pax , the World Federation seizes the opportunity to disable their army of vehicles with an EMP bomb. Now, JSF forces must fight to the city center before the tanks regain mobility and construct an impenetrable barrier. Conclusion The conclusion to the"Evil Never Dies" arc and NEMEXIS' final demise can be viewed here. Plotholes Unfortunately, not every story in Combat Arms has a happy ending. The details behind many operations have been shrouded in mystery, and some seem to have potential plotholes Fireteam Trailer The canonical status of the trailer is unknown. While the Squad Leader and the female soldier resemble Deckland and Mei respectively, it would create some noticible plotholes if these resemblences aren't just coincidental. *Deckland is a former Delta commander, and current Warcorp mercenary. If Deckland is the squad leader (who dies in the events of Desert Thunder), then this would mean that a Warcorp mercenary would have to have been leading a UAF team - which would be odd. Not to mention the events in Desert Thunder and Desert Fox take place prior to Colonel Coleman's defection to Warcorp. *Mei is a current Warcorp agent (spy for Creed), so likewise, her presense alongside UAF forces in Desert Thunder would be odd. *It's possible that canonically the character's are simply stock characters (not actually the "real" Deckland and Mei), despite the resemblance. Sand Hog *It is uncertain if Sang Hog is a direct continuation of Desert Fox, however Hauser is shown as a member of the UAF strike team in Desert Fox (presumably escaping onboard the Black Hawk helicopter), while the sitrep for Sand Hog states that all personnel on board the crashed helicopter were believed to be killed. If this was the same helicopter, and Hauser had died, he would not be around for his appearnce in later missions (such as NEMEXIS HQ). *On the flip side, assuming this was the same helicopter, it is possible that Hauser was the sole survivor of the crash (this would explain the details in his former bio, about him leaving the UAF and temporarily working as a NEMEXIS security consultant after being traumatized by the the death of his entire squad). Cabin Fever The '''Cabin Fever Controversy '''is an ongoing debate on whether or not the Player survived the events of Cabin Fever, or whether or not the Player's character in Cabin Fever is the "same character(s)" from other missions. Much of the details surrounding the event are a mystery, such as whether he or she is one of the double-agents, and how much of a role he or she plays during the events of that operation. The ending is the most debated part, because it possibly ends with the Player (or another miscellaneous character) succumbing to the Infection (and possibly "dying"). Assuming "the player" is playing as the "same character" in every mission, this in itself, would go against much of the storyline physics (ex. being involved in later operations such as Black Lung, and NEMEXIS HQ), because this would mean that he/she is the sole key character of the storyline, and must survive every mission. Several theories include: '''False Death' *The Player that "dies" is supposedly not you, but another person in your Fireteam (ex. The events of Cabin Fever are not told from the Player's POV, but instead of another double agent's). This is backed by the fact that the person who dies is seemingly male, though some players may play as a female character. Contrary, however, is the fact that the whole scene takes place from the 1st-person point-of view. *The characters on the helicopter managed to neutralize the Infection before it got out-of-control. Rocco, for one, had his gun ready in a matter of seconds, likely defusing the situation before anything catastrophic occurred. In this case, your Infected teammate were quickly eliminated, and you and the remainng helicopter crew survived. True Death *The Player players as a "different character" in Cabin Fever than in other missions (rather than the Player taking the role of the "same character" in every mission of the game). Similar to how in the Call of Duty ''franchise, the player swaps roles with alternate key characters from mission-to-mission. *Even if you didn't become Infected, the ensuing battle on-board the Helicopter may have killed you anyway. *You actually became Infected somehow, and after a short period of time as an Infected, you may or may not be cured in the near-future (unlikely) *Even if a player manages to survive without ever making direct contact with an Infected or ventuing into the contaminated air (which is very difficult), they still become infected (again assuming it is the player who becomes infected). It can be assumed that they became infected over the course of time spent in the area, because the mutated Infection had become airborne '''Outcome' *While the outcome of Cabin Fever is never directly specified, it is mentioned in the sitrep of Black Lung that Operation Overdose was a "failure" (meaning the drug sample was likely lost, possibly in the resulting skirmish with the Infected character) in the evac helicopter. Rocco however is shown to have survived the skirmish, as he returns as part of the bomb squad in Black Lung. Black Lung The events of Black Lung are aslo a bit of a mystery. This time, the player assumes the role as a member of an elite bomb-squad. When it took place *While it is not mentioned directly whether or not Black Lung takes place after Cabin Fever. The sitrep mentions Operation Overdose as being a failure, (meaning the drug sample was likely lost in the events of Cabin Fever). This indicates that Black Lung takes place sometime after those events. *Viper appears (along with fellow WarCorp agent Rocco) as part of the assault team, despite Viper possibly dying or becoming Infected in the events of the Quarantine Mode Trailer. It is unclear then whether or not: 1. The events of the QMT take place sometime after the events of Black Lung, 2. Viper somehow managed to survive the QMT events (despite being pinned to the ground by Infected) or 3. The QMT is simply non-canonical. Who you are playing as *Since the sitrep does not mention the events of Cabin Fever (other than the 'failure' of operation Overdose), it is uncertain if the player's character in Cabin Fever had survived that ordeal and is now participating in the Black Lung mission, or if you are playing as an entirely different character. Coleman *Since Coleman leads the mission in both Cabin Fever and Black Lung, it is assumed that it is a WarCorp squad doing "good" for once - this is also confirmed by the presense of WarCorp agents Viper and Rocco in both missions. It is is also confirmed in an Unnamed Storyline Event (2012) that WarCorp participated in dealing with the Infected in the events surrounding Operation Overdose. *WarCorp's presence may indicate that they have decided to settle their rivalries, and work together with the UAF against a common threat, seeing as both factions may now be trying to stop the Infected, especially if it means the fate of humanity. Other mysteries *It is extremly odd for players to enter a mine deep below the ground and end up jumping out of a tunnel, diving through the sky into a sea or body of water. *The coal mine may take place in a mountain or some other raised land form, rather than a conventional mine that simply goes into the ground. This would explain how they jumped into the sea. However it wouldn't fully explain why the UAV had massive interference from being several thousand feet below the ground (There is a staircase leading up at the beginning of the game, though it is unclear where it leads). *It is possible the coal mine is underground, but it is near a waterfall. It could be at a side near the falling water. Another fact that supported this is that you will hear running water sounds at the ending. *The UAV might be rigged or malfunctioning, giving out faulty information to both parties (unlikely). Quarantine Mode Trailer It is currently still unknown if this Trailer can be considered canon, as there are several plotholes within the trailer, and Scorpion's and Viper's supposed fate is also unknown. *The room in the opening in which Viper and Scorpion plant the bombs resembles the Snow Valley map, however the trailer transitions to an area which resembles Death Room soon after. According to the sitreps, the actual mission which proceeds Death Room is Cold Seed. *It is also unclear why an Infected outbreak would have occured in Death Room, or what Scorpion and Vipers' roles (both WarCorp agents) or allegiances in any of these respective missions would have been (ex. whether they were aiding or fighting against the terrorists in said missions). *Viper and Scorpions' fates are unknown, however Viper makes an appearnance in Black Lung, despite her being overpowered by Infected, giving the impression of her being killed. This makes it unclear whether she somehow managed to survive the Infected, or whether the Trailer events occured sometime after the events in Black Lung (assuming they are canonical). NEMEXIS HQ *In the mission cutscenses, Hauser is seen participating with the fireteam in the assault on NEMEXIS, despite an old bio stating him to be a NEMEXIS security consultant and former UAF member. However his most recent bio reveals him as a current Creed mercenary, so it is most likely that he had severed ties with NEMEXIS and had joined Creed prior to the events of NEMEXIS HQ. Category:System Category:Storyline